Chimamire no Kuchizuke (Bloody Kiss)
by Kidd Skull
Summary: 20-Year-old Aya was normal enough. Collage student, internship, awkward family. Until Alucard finds her, that is. She soon discovers why she has an almost unhealthy liking for the dark ages and why she's had strange dreams since she was a child. What's more, she finds out that her situation with the No-Life King is no coincidence and there are darker things than vampires stirring.
1. Chapter 1

**血まみれ** **の** **くちづけ**

**Chimamire no Kuchizuke**

**Bloody Kiss**

By Kidd Skull

**'Ello everyone. I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine. No, I havn't given up on my Fairy Tail story, I'm just having a hard time lately and wanted to get this out. **

**I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultamate, or Hellsing Ultamate Abridged. I only claim rights to unfamiliar charaters in this story and this fanfiction itself.**

**Osu!**

(3rd Person POV)

A young woman in a dark pair of jeans, a soft blue shirt and a lightweight black tight-knit sweater stepped out onto the street from the apartment complex where she lived in a flat that her father paid for. The blonde didn't live with him, but her father loved spoiling her, and that was the best he could do since she wanted her freedom. In truth, her father was overbearingly protective of his only child.

The blonde woman sighed and scanned the street with her cerulean blue eyes as she walked. She was headed for a bus stop and her medium height kept her pace from being too quick. Her body was slim, her hips generous and her breasts were fairly large, but she didn't seem to pay them much mind, her self-defence traing having taught her to move around them.

She turned the corner to where the bus shelter was located, only to notice the bus was already sitting at the stop, the last few people getting on. She broke into a light sprint to cover the few yards between her and the bus doors, her breasts bouncing. She made it in time and paid the bus fare with a card that held her membership information. The name on the card read Ayarelle Skyebrooke, but to most people, she was just Aya or Ms. Skyebrook as the bus driver greeted her.

Aya was a regular on this bus, it led to the museam the young collage student went to in order to do her internship. She nodded and smiled slightly to the driver in polite acknowledgement, her golden hair bouncing in her ponytail, the loose strands by her ears and eyes tickling her skin slightly.

The twenty-year-old then took her seat in the third row back, by the left window. She waited quietly, watching out the window as the city passed by, lost in thought until the bus reached her stop.

(Aya's POV):

I sighed. I have to help the curator take stock of the new shipment the museam got in the other day. It's going to be a long night, but I'm kind of looking forward to it. The shipment is a new display of 15th century artwork and manuscripts. Maybe even a set of armor or two. But I'm not supposed to try and handle the heavy stuff yet, seeing as I'm an inturn.

I made my way off the bus that I had to take to get from my flat to the museam, slowly clambering out onto the sidewalk infront of the large building. I started up the massive-looking amount of steps to get to the front doors, just to find that they're all locked. I glanced at the clock across the street in the park. It was about 7:15 in the evening, I was five minutes too early for the curator to be here, he arrived around 7:20ish.

I sighed and slumped against the concrete basin that doubled as a handrail for the stairs. There where a few plants in the basin, some looking a little water deprived. I happened to glance back across the street to the park again and immedeately stiffened. There was a man standing near the edge of the park, staring at me.

I squinted, trying to get a better look at the man, but the street lamps decided to flicker on at that precise moment, and he was standing just so that he was cast in shadow, making it impossible to make out anything distinctive about the man, besides the fact that he seemed incredibly tall.

My attention was suddenly caught by the curator stepping infront of me from behind me. I looked up at him, surprised and probably a little ashen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. The door's unlocked now, Aya, you may come inside." He said. "O-okay, thanks, Mr. Casenburry."

He headed inside before me and I looked back over to the park where I had seen the man, only to find he had disappeared into thin air. I looked up and down the street a bit, trying to find any sign of the man, but to no avail. "He's just gone... But... He was just there..." I mumbled aloud, astonished and a bit confused. However, my time to ponder the strange tall man was up as the curator beconed me inside to begin assisting him sort the manuscripts.

(Alucard's POV)

I look up to the night sky, to the moon, and smile. The night is very young. I heard over the com that ghouls had been spotted north of my current location. I head that way and hear a faint chuckle behind me. Ah, the inexperience of a level D vampire. My smile widens and I begin to laugh. Such frail vampires, to hide behind ghouls. I take a step forward just to be yelled at. "Hey, you filth! If you were a real vampire, you wouldn't be a slave to humans. You're a dog without his canines!" I hiss between my teeth and extend my fangs a bit, my grin widening. "And you are scum, not even a vampire! You are a lesser vampire, a true vampire doesn't hide behind ghouls." With that said, I draw my beautiful gun, the Cashull, and shoot the bastard out of existance. "That went easier than I expected. He was not even a warm-up."

~((Slight Timeskip, brought to you by taking a walk))~

(Aya's POV)

I slowly exhaled an exhausted breath, stretching my back by leaning back with my hands on my lower back. "ARAAGH... That took forever." I stood upright and slumped forward slightly, my shoulders hunched, and headed for the museam's frontward exit.

I left the building and looked around slightly, feeling eyes on me. The street was nearly pitch black, the only sources of light being the pools of safety from the streetlamps which where few and far between. I shivered involentairly, still feeling watched. I pulled my lightweight jacket closer around me, more for comfort than warmth.

Finally, I decide to head down the stairs and over to the sheltered bus stop. Once I arrive there, I notice a man sitting on the bench, seemingly waiting for the bus as well. He seemed fairly unkept, his messy reddish-brown hair melting down the sides of his face to form a fuzzy beard around his chin. His eyes where closed, dark circles around them from obvious lack of sleep and his eyeballs themselves seemed a bit sunk in. He was dressed in what appeared to be a long, tattered, and patched up brown cloak with a makeshift denim hood attached.

Slightly put off by the man's presence, I kept my distance, staying just inside the circle of light given by the dim bus shelter LEDs. I glanced over at the now alit clock in the park across the way, it was 10:26pm. The bus should arrive in three minutes or so, so I tried to relax.

I stood there akwardly, on the edge of the shelter for about two and a half minutes before I heard the man shift. I tensed slightly, glancing over to find the man staring at me with what appeared to be brown eyes in the dim lighting.

"Nights like thase make me won' a drink, aye?" He spoke with a light accent, Scottish perhaps. "Um... Yeah, I guess." I replied, trying to be polite. 'So he's a drunk, great.' I mentally hoped that he wouldn't try anything.

The bus pulled up as if answering my prayers. The man allowed me to step onto the bus before him and I mumbled my thanks to him. I paid the fare and chose the window seat on the right in the second row. I watched the man get on the bus, pay his fare, and walk past me.

Thinking my fears were over, and I was just being parinoid, I began to relax in my seat as the bus began moving once more. Then I felt someone breathe down the back of my neck and I instantly tensed. "I can smell ye purity all over ye, lass. Ye' gon be a tasty 'ne, aye. I'll save ye for last, lass. Then yae can be my playting, whaddye think?" A light Scottish voice whispered all too close to my ear, some strands of my golden hair moving with his heavy breaths.

Time seemed to slow down then, and the next thing I register is screaming. I whip around to witness the 'drunk' bite into a woman's throat, she was in all pink, but her clothes were soon dyed red with her own blood. I stared in horror as the man tore her throat out, the woman's blood pouring out from his lips, down over his chin and onto his stained cloak. The woman fell to the ground heavily, her body unmoving. The cloaked man then moved on to a man in a buisnes suit, doing the same as before.

I stared in horror, unable to move or speak or scream as the other occupants of the bus screamed and paniced, attempting to escape or just simply being ripped apart by the man. The woman in pink got up slowly and looked around blankly, her skin greyed and leathery in appearance. She then lunged at some of the passengers near her who had been attempting to pry the emergency windows open. They were all torn into in a similar way that she had been, more and more of the previously attacked pasengers rising up to inflict damage on the others.

Suddenly I felt my senses return to me, could smell the blood, hear the tearing of flesh, the crunching of bone. I noticed the cloaked man had moved to the front of the bus, and, laughing like a crazed hyena, tore the driver's head clear off his shoulders. I reacted quickly, running on adrenaline and crunched myself into the bus seat in the fetal position, covering my head and bracing for impact.

The bus ran up a curb and into a few benches, the momentum sending the bus to it's side. After sliding for a few feet and slamming into a partially finished building on a construction site, the bus finally haulted its movement.

I uncurled slowly, checking my body for injuries as I did so. My forehead was cut above my left eyebrow and my right arm had a shard of glass in it and was a bit difficult to move. I wiped at my face a bit to clear the blood, then pulled tenatively on the shard in my bicep, wincing and deciding to leave it for now. I crawled over to a window that was busted open and carefully drag myself over the jagged glass and out of the wrekage.

I test my legs and once I note they're fine, I stand. I look around to get my bearings and notice that the bus was jammed halfway into a building under construction. I start to walk toward the hole in the surrounding fencing where the bus had ripped through until crazed Scottish laughter froze me in my tracks. The man responcible for this whole mess steped out from around the fence. My blood ran cold. How was he still alive?!

"Ach. I told ye I'd save yeh fer later, wee lass." He raked his eyes over me and grinned. "Yer quite well end'wd up top and ye go' a pretty face. I think I'll keep ye fer a long while." He laughed then closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his eyes then snapping open. "Yer bleedn' lassie." My eyes widen. How could he tell from so far? He was at least a hundred feet away and it was nearly pitch black out, no lights around for a ways.

Suddenly the man was ten feet away. I backed away, terrified. "H-how... Wh-why? Who are you? WHAT are you?!" He grinned at me, reveaing sharp fangs, his red eyes lighting up. "Ach. I'm a vampire, my wee beauty." I paniced and ran. 'A vampire? But how? That- That's not possible!' I could hear his maniacal laughter echoing around the site as I ran. "Yee, run, lassie, it makes it more fun fer me!" I eventually ran out into a cleared area, the fence opposite me. Adrenaline fueling me, I sprinted for the far end, only to be roughly grabbed around my stomach and brought to a dead stop, the air flying from my lungs.

He chuckled darkly as his hands roamed my upper body as I struggled to catch my breath. His left hand traveled down my stomach and further and I gasped as he roughly groped the area between my legs. He chuckled and spoke in a breathless voice. "Aye, yer pure alri'. I love playin with meh new toys. Donnae worry though, I gotta drink ye first if I wannae keep ye, my wee lass."

I shuddered and struggled helplessly, my breath having returned to me, only for me to gasp it out when his knees forced mine apart, his right arm wrapped around my waist and his hand grabbed between my thighs again. With his other hand he brushed my long blonde hair away from my neck. I struggled, but his right arm was like a vice around me, rendering me immobile. He licked up the length of my throat, growling. I fought back tears. 'Not again! There's no one to help me this time, though...' I started when I felt those sharp fangs I saw earlier graze my flesh. My tears began to leak out of their own accord. 'Please, no-!'

Suddenly, the floodlights stationed around the cleared area turned on with a blinding white glare. "Preying on humans, raising ghouls, destroying property for your amusement. What will you weakling vampires sink to next?" Suddenly, a tall male adorned with a red fedora, matching duster, and orangeish shades had appeared nearby, his boots compacting the dirt of the cleared area.

"'Hoo the bloody 'ell are 'oou?" the Scottish male responded from behind me, surprised. He suddenly pulls a sharp and jagged blade from somewhere on his person and places it rather roughly against my throat with his left arm, his right still holding me tightly against his body. "Ach. She's mine, now ge' los'."

(Alucard's POV)

I growled deep in my throat. She was not his! I let a hiss escape between my teeth. "It's not very polite to demand someone's name before offering your own, nor is it polite to assault a woman, you scum." Why do I feel so offended and infuriated at this piece of trash? I normally don't get this worked up on a mission. I want to tear him apart, rip his throat out, tourture him with a slow death. I normally just enjoy the slaughter. Wait. That girl. Was it because of her? But why would she elict such emotion from me? Unless... I need to get closer, examine her.

(Aya's POV)

The man in the red duster seemed to growl. "It's not very polite to demand someone's name before offering your own," He spoke with a sense of eloquence, his words pronounced with clarity and an underlying accent that was sightly forign. "Nor is it polite to assault a woman, you scum." Well he was cetainly gentlemanly. But it doesn't matter much if he's gentlemanly or not, I don't think I'll get out of this mess because of good manners.

"Ach. You donnae stand a chance, bastard. Get him!" Yelled the man keeping ahold of me. The greyed bus passengers from earlier, the ones who survived the crash, must have come to stand behind us as this was all transpireing, because they suddenly rushed past at his order and towards the red man. 'There's no way he'll survive against them all, they'll tear him apart!'

The red man simply stood his ground, watching the greyed, savage people draw closer to him. "Move! Run, get away! They'll tear you to shreds! They're not normal anymore! You can't fight them-!" I manage to yell out before the man holding me hostage stopped me, concerned for this man. There may not be any hope left for me, but at least he could get away and go for help. Maybe I could hold off the vampire until the police arrive or something.

"Hiding behind ghouls as well. You're no match, I will send you into oblivion." The man seemed to smirk widely, and pulled a giganic silver gun from deep inside his duster. My eyes widened. 'He's going to fight them?' He hoisted the weapon to level with the nearest 'ghoul's' head and began firing on the lot of them, moving swiftly as each one fell, done in by the bullets he sent at them. My eyes went wide.

Over half of the ghouls had already fallen to his bullets. Perhaps he would stand a chance after all. I decided to make my own contributation and attempt to escape whilst the Scottish vampire was gawking and I swiftly drew my left arm around his, freeing myself from the jagged blade and elbowed him in the face. Quickly following up by pulling my upper body foreward, breaking free from his hold while he was taken by surprise. I stepped forward with my left foot then twisted my upper body quickly, drawing my arms as close as possible and whipped my right foot up and around, the sole of my flat boot making contact with his jaw, causing him to recoil a few steps.

I faced him keeping my fists curled and my arms up, keeping my gaurd up and ready to move at a second's notice. My right arm was on fire due to the glass chunk lodged there and my palms throbbing from the tiny shards embedded in them, but I ignored the pain and blood dripping off my fingers.

(Alucard's POV)

"Move! Run, get away! They'll tear you to shreds! They're not normal anymore! You can't fight them-!" The girl yelled out to me. I looked at her curtly and laughed, "Miss I've got this under control... Wait, you're bleeding." I cover my nose, trying to stay under control.

I blasted threw the ghouls sliecing through them with a round of blessed bullets and smirked as widely as I could. The last one was a young pregnant red head that was in what seemed her last trimester. She had apparently been conditioning for when her unborn child would enter the world, but now as a ghoul her unborn fetus would never know life, I shot her quickly to end both of their suffering.

My face ashened slightly as the scent of a virgin's blood overpowered my nose. "You are a disgrace as a vampire, preying on a young virgin as beautiful as she." 'Why does this girl elict such uncontrolled emotion from me? I normally have these things under control.' As soon as those words left my lips, she had elbowed him in the face and then roundhoused him in the jaw, managing to make him step back a few feet. My unbeating heart suddenly jolted in my chest and my eyes widened in shock. That such a small human, a slender beauty such as her, would go up against a vampire and manage to force him back, even a few paces.

I glare at the scum and flash over to face the woman. Her face slightly registers my apperance in front of her and she strikes out in reflex. I block her and grab ahold of her hand. "You're hurt, miss." I breathe in, taking in her scent and pause for an instant before taking out a shard of glass from her palm. Her blood inticed me so, I almost bit into her fair flesh. My eyes widened ever so slightly at the scent of her exquisite crimsion life force, that explains how I have been feeling and reacting. A grin spread

across my face.

I sensed the vampire begin to charge forward and I abruptly turned to intercept him. While holding the dripping glass covered in her blood in my left hand, my throat aching from the scent, I soon come to my sences and draw my Cashull. I fire and his left leg shatters into splinters the bullet hitting a nearby construction hat, his face grinding into the dust as he falls. "Miss, please stay behind me. I shall protect you."

The vampire crawled forward after the young lady in blind rage and bloodlust, and I keep him back and away from her with my foot and snarl. I quickly release my energy, preparing to attack. I contacted my fledgeling through her mind._ Come now, police girl._ She responded with a curt _Yes, Master_.

She soon made it to my location. "Seras, I want you to take this woman with you to the convoy, I do not wish her to see this." It seemed like the young woman was going to refuse to leave my side, until her adrenaline seemed to evaporate and she collapsed into Seras' arms, exhausted. "Go now." The police girl nodded and headed off to the safety of the Hellsing tents, carring the young blonde with her carefully. _Let no harm befall her, police girl. _

I quickly finish off the scum vampire and bring the glass to my face, cleaning it of what was left of the girl's blood. Once it was clean, I dropped it into the dirt. My glove was stained with her crimsion blood and I brought it to my nose and inhaled deeply. "Finally." I breathed out, then made my way to the tents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this out, but here it is, Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, or Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. **

(Aya's POV)

The man in red suddenly appeared before me and by reflex my right fist shot out toward his face. He intercepted me, bringing my fist closer to his face. "You're hurt, miss." The tall man says, breathing in deeply, his lips parted slightly, enough for me to notice his teeth where pretty white, his canines sharp-looking. 'Could he be one too? He doesn't seem like the other guy, he seems nice. Handsome even.' My face flushed pink and I cast my eyes downward in embarrassment.

He lifted his left hand, carefully freeing a shard of glass from my palm. I winced slightly, but made no move to stop him. I looked back up, only to find him grinning at me, almost mischievously. However, I had no time to ask him anything or contemplate his grin, for the Scottish man had charged forward. The red man turned and quickly drew his gun and severed the Scott's left leg, his own momentum causing him to fall to the ground face first, skidding slightly.

"Miss, please stay behind me. I shall protect you." The man in red told me. I stayed put, slightly lost in thought. 'This man... He seems a bit familiar, but why? I have never seen him before, then again, I haven't gotten that good of a look at his face. He sure is tall, though. And his shoulders are wide... He's probably got some nice muscle tone under that duster of his...' My mind flashed me with an image of a tall man with long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, a broad, strong set of shoulders and a highly toned and chiseled chest and stomach. He was shirtless but wore a pair of what seemed to be black leather pants that where snug fitting around his powerful legs. A seductive smirk played on his lips.

I was suddenly jolted out of my odd midnight daydream by the red-haired vampire snarling and crawling forward, only to be met my the red man's boot to his face, a crunching sound being emitted on contact. The red man seemed to emit a snarl of his own, directing it towards the redhead.

Moments later, the red man spoke, although he was not adressing myself nor the Scottish vampire at his feet. "Seras, I want you to take this woman to the convoy, I do not wish her to see this." He spoke in a commanding tone to a young blonde woman who had apparently come up behind me silently. I was about to protest, this man had saved my life and I didn't even know his name or anything about him! I should stay and help him or at least say thank you!

However, as soon as I had opened my mouth, my knees gave out from under me and I fell limply into the woman's arms, completely exhausted. Just before my mind was swallowed by the black abyss of unconsciousness, I heard the man's voice echo in my head. _There is no need to worry, you shall see me again... And I am known as Alucard. _

~((Timeskip of three days, brought to you by comfy sheets and tons of pillows))~

(Alucard's POV)

I mumble under my breath, "What a waste of human life source..." I head to the hospital wing, my cloak billowing outwards. My footsteps quick and lightly placed, I couldn't hold my excitement. I alone had found my No-Life Queen, finally in all my years of waiting for her reincarnate. This melinia would be the best one yet, my whole existance has been waiting on my beloved to return to me and now, 500 years have past and finally I will hold her in my arms again.

My thoughts go to a more distant time where nobles and princsses lived and my heart aches for my beloved castle. My thoughts are brought back to the present and I open the guest room door. There she is, her chest rising and falling under the covers, my eyes soften at the very sight of her. I sit down beside her in an arm chair and watch over her, barely moving. I watch as the nurses fuss over here and glare at me on occasion but nothing too severe, all I had to do was give them a toothy grin and they moved on.

My thoughts turn again as they always do to the summer nights my love and I strolled. The night roses blooming at the highest peak of the moon, my darling's hair twirling in the wind. Her smile brought me to have another memory of when my love and I were carefree and had nothing to worry about but when we would go out next. That was back then, before I was the Impaler, even before I was nosforatu.

I sigh and hear a low moan from the bed. 'Ahh she would wake soon.' My judgement was right she soon attempted to sit up. "Relax, you'll reopen your wounds." She loked down at herself, then looked at me with a death glare. I simply chuckled. "What did I do?" I asked her, grining. She glared at me. "What am I wearing? Where are my clothes! D-did you undress me?!" She looked horified at me, I simply refused answering, just seeing her seething in anger was delicous.

She soon fell into a quite amusing state of hysteria, and so I decided to humor my little queen by responding. "I did nothing of the sort. The butler here cleaned and dressed your wounds, the maids undressed and cleansed your body, then re-dressed you. You have been resting here for three days. I have simply been watching over you." I grinned at her speachless response, watching her search for something to say. She parted her lips, appearently finding her voice, however, she was inturrupted when the door opened and Walter walked in.

(Aya's POV)

((Dream))

_I ran, trying to find my way quickly and stelthily through the stone hallways. I passed numerous wooden doors and stone archways branching off into other parts of the stone strutcture. I opened a few doors, looking quickly around the rooms, my robes fluttering around me. None of the rooms held what- or who- I was searching for. _

_I flew down the hallway, silent as a ghost, searching. I soon came upon a door wich was slightly ajar. Peering in, I found the chamber I had been searching for, however, the room seemed to hve been ransacked, contents of drawers an cabinets strewn everywhere. The knicknacks and different small objects had been sweeped from the tabletops and counters where they had been sat by the owner of the room. Tapisteries along the walls had been torn or shreadded, revealing the cold, grey stone that stood behind them, the bed had been most completely upended, pillows and furs on the floor. _

_I looked around a little longer, trying to find some clue as to where my target had gone. Finding very little, I turned to make my way out of the bedchamber, when I was met by a hard surface. Before me was a rather tall male in thick armor, I had run into his chestplate. I looked up and into clear blue eyes that seemed to root me to the stone my feet where placed upon. He had long, black hair and strong, rugged, handsome fetures, his jaw and upper lip covered in light, but not unattractive stubble. His palm rested on a rather thick longsword sitting in its sheath attached to his hip._

_I lept away from him, my robes fluttering and what little armor and equiptment I carried on my person clanked around at the suden movement. I raised a short sword in defence with my right hand, griping the hilt somewhat tightly in my fingerlss-glove covered palm. I was slghtly nervous at this confontation, unused to my targets facing me head-on. 'This may prove to be a challenge.' We stared eachother down like that for a few immesurable moments before I spoke. "You are The Impaler." He regaurded me with a breif look of surprise. "I am. You are who they sent to attempt to take my life? You're a woman. That's a strange choice for them. They normally don't accept women into their ranks." _

_I regaurded him with some respect. 'He's done his research.' I decided to reveal my face at this time, dropping my grey hood and unbuttoning my high collar to reval the full extent of my face. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I suppose they made an acception in my case." He seemed hesatant. "Ilona? Is that you?" My eyes widened in shock. "How do you know me?" I demanded, switching my sword to a more offensive position. "You do not remember me? You and I met close to ten years ago. You were but a child of eight summers. You and I sat in the library, I taught you to read. Do you not remember? How did they get to you? What have they done?" _

_I back away, shaking my head, trying to deny what he was saying to me. My head hurt more and more at his words. I accidentally backed into the stone wall, my impaired state and the sudden jolt causing me to drop my sword, but I cared not. I slid down the wall, crdleing my aching head in my hands. He stepped forward, seeming concerned, but his actions and proximity causing my head more searing pain. I paniced and darted for the door, to escape._

_I was halted, however, he had seized hold of me and the pain became a white, searing one, my vision white, and then my conciousness was lost to me..._

_"Ilona, what is this one?" I was surrounded by shelves full of books, from loor to celing. My body was covered by an itchy brown garb that passed for a female slave's dress. I sat at a wooden table, a few books and empty parchment strune across it's dark surface. Across from myself was young man, in his teens, possibly a full eighten summers. He was taching me to read and write. I looked down to the word on the page the young noble had pointed to. "K...Kin...Kingdom." The boy had dark red and black robes on with golden accenting. His face was handsome and his eyes where like the calm blue of the sky. His skin was fair, his hair black as night._

_"Good. What about this one?" His long index finger slid overthe book's pages to another word. "Pa-Paridise. Highness, my I ask question...?" The teen gave me a look over the table, refusing to answer me or give permission, nd I at there akwardly under his stare for a minute or two. "V-Vlad... May I?" His lips turned up at the corners just a bit. "You know you don't have to adress me formally, nor do you need my permision, Ilona." My cheeks flushed a bit. "Y-yes. Why me, Vlad...? Why are you so kind to me?" _

_He did not answer, but insted rose from the seat he had been at and turned away, striding away from the table, leaving me bewiltered; had I done something wrong? "Come, please, Ilona." I jumped up and rushed to follow him out of the libray. He led me silently to the slavemaster's quarter, rapping on the door and waiting for the greesy bald man to open his door. Once he had, the scowl that had been on his face dispersed into an overly happy smile. His belt was askew, he had just fixed it to open the door, having most likely been having his way with one of the female slaves. _

_"Highness! What may I do for you?" He glanced around him and noticed me to the prince's right and behind him. "Has she been in your way, sire? Or was she not doing her chores? Or did she not satisfty you, Sire?" I flinched back slightly from the slavemaster's reach, but did nothing more, fearing harsher reprocussions. "No, nothing of the sort." Vlad said, stepping between myself and the slavemaster. "I wish to buy her." He told the slavemaster. _

_"B-but sire, we have plenty of other, higher quality slaves." The slavemater said, wringing his hands and shooting me an enraged glare. "No, I wish to have her." The prince insisted. "V-very well, sire." He left to fetch the deed to me, shooting me another dirty glare. He soon returned, exchangeing the deed for a few gold coins with the prince. "Thank you. Come, Ilona." _

_Vlad headed away leaving me near the slavemaster in the hallway, stunned. The greesy man pinned me against the opposite wall once the prince rounded the corner, unaware that I was not following. "Watch yurself, girl. Yur not gettin away from me that easily. I'll slip into yur bedchamber when you least expect it. Bet yull enjoy it too." He released me and I quickly raced after the man who now held my deed, terrified. _

_Whence I caught up to him, he had been waiting for me, realizing I had fallen behind. "Are you alright, Ilona?" He was concerned. "Yes, sire." He frowned, my paled face gave away my emotions. "Won't you tell me what happened? Did he threaten you?" I nodded, unable to trust my voice not to break. Vlad embraced me then. "Do not worry. I shall protect you." He released me, then held up the deed infront of me, then tore it into pieces. "That is, if you wish me to. You are free now." I stood there, stunned, then began to cry. "Yes, please." I wold've fallen, had he not caught me. I cried for a while, until I fell asleep in his arms, exhausted._

I wake in a strange place, in a room and a bed I have never seen before. I sit up quickly, only to regret it. My whole body seemed to ache. My hands and forearms where wrapped in bandages, my right bicep too, and my left ankle seemed to be wrapped with an ace bandaege. "Relax, you'll reopen your wounds." A smooth voice drifted over to me from my right.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll have chapter 3 out soon, but I'm going through packing and moving into a new place, so it may be a while. **

**Thanks again! R&amp;R **

**-Skull**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello again! I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long, but here's chapter three!**

**Discalimer: I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, or Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. Because if ****I**** did, ****they**** wouldn't be nearly as short.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Leave me a review if you catch the reference in this chapter to Hellsing Ultimate Abridged.**

**R&amp;R Please, it makes my day.**

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to KoreanMusicFan, Thanks for the review, you're awesomesauce!**

~((The Day Before Aya Awoke))~

(Alucard's POV)

I sat perfectly silent and wait for her to wake and notice me, she had been sleeping two days already. As I sit and watch over her, my mind goes back to the moment she round housed kicked the vampire with only her bare foot and my love flares. I look at her and reach out to carress her head and I watch as she snuggles towards me with a sence of security, causing my heart to skip as if it were beating.

I decided to see how she would respond to my toutch as I start to pet her head. I smile secretly and start to rub her head in small circles wondering how much she was like my beloved queen from the past. I stroke gently and she nuzzles towards me again. I decide to start rubbing small circles into her uninjured shoulder and stay beside her as hours pass, my legs not tiring, my muscles not needing to rest.

My circles become tighter and my finger starts to travel down her collar bone, knowing she wouldn't remember anything due to the medication she was on her for injuries. I continue to swirl my finger against her skin, it rises with goosebumps and my eyes soften there glow. I began to understand why a lot of humans wanted to fall in love so quickly, the feelings were what everyone needed. The feeling of belonging to someone. Not just being alone in a world that has forgotten that you exsit, or have come up with so many lies and distractions makes you wonder about life in its current moldable, shapable element. I continue to carress her, and think about my 'life'.

I sigh and notice she had been hurting as she slept, having put new bandages on her hand and her other scrapes and cuts. The glass in her hand had been the hardest for walter to remove, he had insisted that I let him work his magic with the open wounds and see that they had been deeper than originally thought.

(Flashback to two days ago)

He scolded me "Why in the hell did you pull the longest shard out of her hand Alacard?! I dont understand why you even pulled it out. You could have killed her!" ie \

I frown at him. "I didn't ask for a lecture old hunter." Walter looked at me with pure sarcasim. "Then please, tell me why you brought her to us when there was a perimedic that could have tended to her wounds?" He asked with skeptisim. I glared at him and decide not to take the bait he had so purposely laid out, I huffed to myeself and looked past him.

"Sir Alucard you do know that she is a human, and you already have one fledgeling under your wing at the moment. " I glare at him. "She is special, Walter." I say in utmost politeness so that he would shut up.

~((The Day Aya Woke))~

(Aya's POV)

I stare over at the same man from before, my mouth agape in shock at first, then I narrowed my eyes at him. He simply chuckled and asked "What did I do?" I smarted. "D-did you undress me? Where are my clothes?! What am I wearing?!" I had what looked like pink pajamas on with little cupcakes that where purple with blue iceing.

He said nothing, only seemed to observe me. I fumed for a bit squirming around and attempting to get up with some hinderance to my movement due to the bandages. I eventually just gave up, flopping helplessly back onto the pillows.

He finally answered my question. "I did nothing of the sort. The butler here cleaned and dressed your wounds and the maids did the same for your body. You've been resting here for three days, I've simply been watching over you." I blinked. 'Three days? Oh, no. What about my internship! Or my classes? Does my father know? Oh no, he's probably freaking out!' I thought frantically. I opened my mouth to ask the man seated next to the bed if there was a phone that I could use when a man in a butler uniform came in.

"I am glad to see that you're finally awake, miss. How are you feeling?" He asked. "Better, thank you." The butler nodded and spoke again. "Sir Hellsing has requested you in her office when you awoke. You as well, Alucard." I nodded and got up shakily, not having been up in a while. Alucard, the man who had been sitting next to me, now that I finally remembered his name, helped steady me until I let him know I'd be alright. We then followed the butler, who introduced himself as Walter C. Dornez, Walter in the lead, myself behind him and Alucard trailing behind me, his hight towering over me quite a bit.

When we stopped, Walter opened a door and led us into Sir Hellsing's office. Sitting behind a desk was a blonde woman whom I recognized faintly. As I came to stand infront of the desk, it hit me. "I-Integra? Is that you?" I asked meekly. Her icy eyes widened behind her glasses. "Ayarelle? My, you've really filled out in 12 years, haven't you?"

She smiles and I return it. "It's been too long. And I go by Aya now." She came around the desk and we exchanged hugs. Walter and Alucard must have been staring in a confused stupor, because Integra then spoke. "Ayare- Aya and I knew each other when we where children." I grined. "Yup. We where like best friends. Almost like sisters, until my father made us move when I was eight."

(Alucard's POV)

I sit beside her as Walter informed us that Integra wanted to see us both. I sigh as the night takes its hold over the daylight that humans so cherish and love. I escorted my newly selected queen and Walter to Sir Integra's office. I usually do not come here just for the fact of having to be near her. Usually we talked over the phone and she would get onto me for something I had done, but I put that aside because my queen was going to meet her, and I wanted to be there for it.

When we stopped in front of the door, she was sitting at her desk per usual, the blonde woman with the circular rimmed glasses was my master. I had forgotten to address her as master upon entering her domain, she was the director of the Hellsing Organization and had controlled what I have done for years now. Although, it never seems to change how the opperations go, first the police are sent in and if they can't handle it, I'm the back up that cleans up the mess.

My thoughts were pulled back as I noticed my queen seemed to know my master. My mind focuses on the name Sir Integra says. "Ayarelle." I pause as I watch as my soon to be mate embraces my master, and soon to be her master as well, and I question, "You know my queen?" She glared at me and continued to talk.

"Ayare- Aya and I knew each other when we where both children." My sight wavered as my queen started to talk again. "Yup. We where like best friends. Almost like sisters, until my father made us move when I was eight." My smirk fades fast as relization hits me. "My master, I wish to talk to you." I head away from the scence hurriedly. I motion for Aya to stay and follow Intergra out into the hallway.

My master looked at me. "What the hell, Alucard? What is this about, what is she doing here? She was supposed to be away from all of this!" She glared at me. I looked at her, taken back. "What do you mean, Master? I do not understand what you are trying to tell me..." My confusion must have shown on my face. There seemed to be a unspoken reason my mate was not to be included in all this, she seemed to be really upset with me. "Alucard. She has to leave and now." My face contorted slightly while I tried to figure out what she meant, but in the end, my mind was made up.

I stare at my master and shake my head. "Sir Intergra, my master, I have finally chosen my new queen." Intergra's face ashened and she looked me straight in the eye, with the most intensity that a human of her stature could. I stare back unabashed, but knowing that I wouldn't give in. That my decision was final and if not given the amount due to me, I would become a serious issue. I exhale slowly and continue to stare my forms jumping slightly and maniacally until I quiet them and give her a look of full resolution about my decison of a mate.

She stared back for a minute more, then relented. "Fine, but you cannot change her without her personal consent, Alucard. You already have a fledgeling draculina, and the effect of having a newly made female vampire around as well as Seras with both of their hormones going unchecked would cause too much chaos. I will ask Victoria to begin taking birth control pills to lessen the effect on you if you choose to keep going on this path." She turned away slightly but looked at me, "If you hurt her Alucard, I will lock you in to your room and she just might become my new champion. If you proceed, that is."

Her threat did nothing but irritate me, like a wasp that keeps banging fruitlessly against the glass. I silently sigh and look after my master. She was a fully grown woman, determined with all her might to vamquish the evil in this world. She knew of all the evil little deeds done that would make the Hellsing Organization unable to be disbanded, and with a new threat iminant at every corner, no one was safe outside of these walls alone.

I crossed the threshold as Aya and Walter leave. I nod to him to let him know that I will be leaving for my solitude for a while. Aya seemed to want to talk to me, but at this time my throat began to burn for her blood. I quickly take my leave, giving her a small smile letting her know everything was fine.

My room is the darkest of rooms within the Hellsing Organinzation, the darkness allows no sunlight to come through and irk me. I sigh and sit in my chair looking at a fresh blood and champange bottle, my sences overloaded at the smell and I uncork the bottle slowly and hear a pop as the cork hits the ceiling.

My throat burns with the needing ache, having not drank blood in three days now, my tastebuds scream for the life-saving liquid. I let it slide slowly down my throat and feel the flow of a humans life force enter my body. The essence of humans was the plasma within the luxuirious drink. The life blood flowing and slickened my thirst, it rejuvenated my spirit and as the red liquid raced down my eyes glowed a deep crimson.

I look at the empty glass and the bottle sitting half drained and see the life of a young man, his age uncerten yet it seemed to be of a young accountant of some sort. He was sitting at a type writter, with a bunch of noise coming out as if it were about to come to life on its own. He looked up at the clock and, out of instinct I followed suit, it was half past noon. "Time for some tea." I heard him say and my ideas came to the surface, he wasn't an acccountant. He was a famous human writer, his name escaped me until there was a familar woman that asked him "Mr. LeRue? Are you ready for your tea?"

A maid walked into the drawing room and set down his tea some time later. My sight was drawn ever so breifly to the woman and she seemed to have known this young gentleman for some time now. She offers him his tea and just as the he was about to take a drink the door bell rang. "I will answer it, sir." She said and happily seemed to be going to answer the door, I hear gun fire. The man whose blood I just drank ran to help his maid just to be shot in the head, my mind slowly returns. I sigh as the memory fades and my life comes back into veiew. I soon fall asleep for I could feel the rising of the dreaded sun.

(Aya's POV)

The day I was reunited with Integra, she asked if I wanted to join her organization. She explained that they, as the Hellsing Organization, fight and kill the evil creatures in this world, such as vampires. I said that I needed a little time to think about joining up. She agreed to let me stay whilest I made up my mind.

I was then shown to my room. It was a different one than I woke up in. This one was much larger, more lavish and somewhat homier. It had an ajoined bathroom that was half the size of the bedroom itself with a regular bathtub, a stand-in shower, and a jaccuzi tub. I flopped down on the king-sized bed and drifted off before I knew it.

I startled awake around 5:30pm, my stomach grumbling impatiently. I sighed and got up and got dressed, heading to where I thought the kitchen might be. As I continued down the hallway, I came across a mirror. I gazed at it for a few seconds, confused as to why someone would leave a mirror in the middle of this hallway, which was a dead end. After a little while of studdying the hallway and the mirror, I shrugged it off and wandered away from it.

Eventually, Walter found me and led me to the dining hall, where some food was already prepared. I zoned out as I picked out a sandwich and some chips, not bothering with anything too heavy just yet. I recalled the memory of the vampire attack I had been through and about what if Alucard hadn't been there.

I would either be dead now or a vampire. I remembered how Alucard had handled himself; cool, calm, and collected. I breifly wondered if he was human before I heard a voice calling my name. It was faintly familiar, like the voice of someone in a dream I could barely remember. It was male, and somewhat gruff and a bit forign.

"Ayarelle... My dear Ayarelle... Come to me... It must begin..." The voice whispered inside my mind. I was then drawn from my thoughts and the voice by someone coming closer to me and catching my attention.

(Alucard's POV)

I hear a slight whisper on the wind, and wonder as I wake up, the evening air chilling through the small crevices from my underworld lair. I sigh and look towards the mirrior that serves as the door to my room. I smell my beloved drawing close, her scent driving my bloodlust to escelate until I go searching for more blood.

There was none left in my bottles, so I pull a rope that was within stretching distance to my bed and hear a single bell sound, notifiying my keepers of my hunger. My stomach growled for a second before a fresh bottle was sent down through what would have originally passed as a laundry shute elevator. My fangs extened with hunger, I drink until my thirst is slackened, then the memories hit me. My mind whirls and the human's life comes into veiew perfectly colored with vivid detail.

The woman looks around as she drinks her sprite, the fizzing catches my attention, the drink's cold interior versus the heated exterior had caused the can to condensate. Her lips purse at the taste of the liquid as if it were her last drink. I looked towards the clock it was midnight, not a normal human trait, normally humans went to sleep around 9 or 10 at night.

She is writting a novel, a novel about a vampire. It seemed to have something missing; the blood and the gore was absent from the details, as I had read so far. It was about a fued between vampires and werewolves. Such a fickle thing, I thought. But of course this was her novel, not mine. I notice a peice of paper written on with green ink. The names Troy, Allen, Drake, and Malfia were crossed out, vampire was written dreamily onto the paper.

I also notice that on the peice of papper it says sparkle or no sparkle. I wondered what she meant by that, then it hit me slowly vampires sparkle? I looked at her. Sadly, vampires are more gruesome than humans seem to consider, and she is writing a novel which means it will possibly be turned into a movie. After a while my brain begins to rack itself into a frenzy trying to decide if I want to go see Aya or to go to my master and ask her for a mission. My mind is made up when I decide to go see Aya.

I start to head out of my room and smell a familiar scent, although faded. I follow it to her fresh scent and see her in the dinning hall, snacking on a sandwich and chips. My fangs again decide to slide out ever so slightly, however, I force them to obey me and they slide gently back into place. My sense of smell brings to me the exact scent of the chips she was eating, the chips with the ruffles. There was a hint of onion dip. When I had been human no one would have thought of placing a thinly sliced potato into hot oil that would make the now famous, and joyously eaten chip.

I stroll towards her and see that she imediantly looks up to me, for I was much taller than her. She was so petite and lithe, my eyes roamed from her blue eyes to her blonde, somewhat messy hair. I couldnt keep from looking down her whole frame, her body spoke to me not in the way humans speak, but the way a woman sends out chemicals from her body when ready to have a good time, or looking for a suitable mate. I feel a slight pressure and the feeling unsettles me. I notice her eyes are slightly blank and expressionless. "Aya, are you ok?" I head over to her just in time to hear whispering ever so slightly.

I send a small minion of mine to investigate the disturbance. I look towards the window and see the beautiful moon, and refrain from mentioning how its beauty compairs to her fair skin and her hair was the closest thing that I could compare to the sun. Her eyes clear as her mind returns to the present.

"Good evening, my strumpet." I saunter closer to her and look at her sandwhich. "Tuna sandwich?" I ask and see her eyes lighten up at my inquiry. "You know its better with mustard... It brings out the flavor." I turn and pick up some mustand for her sandwhich. I offered her the mustard and she quickly shunned it, but was completely polite. I notice she seems on edge as if she wants to ask me something but, she seems a little too shy to ask.

"So I hear my master has offered for you to join the Hellsing Organization?" I look towards her to see the reaction of my knowing, not a lot went down in the organization that I didn't already know about. She seemed flustered slightly then noded, I look at her face still having what is called sleep sand by her eyes. She looked at if she were going to ask a question again then stopped herself, probably thinking it was too blunt to ask.

"What questions do you wish to ask me, my strumpet?" She seemed to get even more flustered at my speech. "Am I saying something wrong?" I had looked through recent era books that would help me woe my young and beautiful new queen. However, the word phrasing seemed a little off, I could no more understand a small portion of what I was saying to her.

I looked around for someone to possibly help me. Walter just happened to be walking by with some tea, which he offered to the young mistress. "Walter, Am I saying this wrong? She is a beautiful strumpet." I motion towards Aya. He pauses and motions for me to follow him, I wave good marrow to my young queen and take my leave. "Alucard where did you learn to call a young woman by that?"

I looked at him in utter confusion. "I read a new book." He seemed not to understand, but when I pulled the flimsy book from my pocket he looked at me with the utmost sense of laughter in his eyes. "Sir Alucard, the next time you go looking for new words to call a young lady, you should ask me first." He chucked, my face burned slightly. "What do you mean?" He looked at me straight in the face and sighed "Alucard you have picked up what is called a pimp magazine." He said taking it away from me, laughing down the hallway.

I sit down and look at my hands, I didn't realize it was that sort of magazine. I look after Walter and feel embarrassed for calling Aya a fowl name. No wonder she had looked at me confusedly and with utter shock. She seemed to know what that word meant. I scold myself for the insult I had unwittingly given her, she deserved more from me.

I should have consulted someone form this centurary for advice. No wonder people seemed to shy away from me, and to try and not look in my direction when I make a mistake when I attempt to blend into this age, which I have mostly missed out on. I decided it was worth saving and headed back to the dining hall, only to bump into my Master. "Alucard, have you made your report about the last vampire you have been up agianst? Is there any change?" She seemed to be observing me closely.

I look at her and sigh. "No, master. They are still the brainless monsters you send me out to kill. They still have no intellegence what so ever. Do you know where Aya is?" I ask, only slightly paying any attention until she actually started to speak about my Aya. She seemed taken aback at my abruptly ignoring her for the information that she sought. "She's out on the veranda, looking at the sunset." She said sharply.

"The sun hasn't fully set yet Alucard." She stated as I head towards the veranda, not caring that it was stilll pre-twilight. I watch the sun make its passage to the bottom of the earth. I made no contact with the veranda until the sun was fully gone. "Aya?" I call softly and she seemes to jerk back into motion.

(Aya's POV)

After the akward incident with Alucard calling me his whore, I went to speak with Integra. I was trying to explain what had happened in the dining room. "HE SAID WHAT?" I blanched slightly. "I'm not mad at him, I don't even think he knew what he was saying." She huffed and stood from where we had sat down to have some tea in her study. "I'm going to find him." I could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't going to drop this. I smiled lopsidedly.

"You're still that same stubborn girl who I hung out with." Although I had said it more to myself, she had heard. She looked stunned for a few seconds, then her face softened with a light smile. "Perhaps." Before she left, I asked her if there where somewhere I could watch the sunset from. She told me to find the veranda and took her leave then.

I sighed and finished my tea and began to wander the large mansion. I eventually found the veranda and stepped out through the double set of glass doors. I watched as the sun painted the sky with pink and purple and orange hues. I leaned on the railing and gazed at the scenery.

That's when I heard it again. The same voice from the dining hall, only this time, it sounded closer. "Ayarelle..." I stood up straight and tried fruitlessly to locate the voice's source. "Ayarelle. It is time... It must begin... You must come to me. You must be made-" Suddenly, Alucard's voice broke through my trance, startling me enough to make me jump. "Aya?"

"A-Ah... Alucard. I... I didn't see you." I hear the voice in my mind begin humming a tune with increasing volume. Alucard begins to speak to me but I only hear the first half of what he said, the humming became so loud that I couldn't hear him speak, only see his lips move. "Aya, is...-" I watch in a daze as Alucard moves his lips without making any noise and I recognize the tune the voice is humming; it's a familiar lullaby, my mother used to sing it to me when I was very young, before she dissappeared.

My vision begins to blur and I feel my knees weaken, but I'm not awake long enough to feel myself finish falling.

**Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger! -'**

**And I'm sorry if this is not as interesting**** as the other chapters****, but I wanted to put something extra out for keeping you guys waiting so long and it does serve a purpose.**

**R&amp;R, Thanks!**


End file.
